Mall of Shopping
by Siobhan Terrace
Summary: Remember "Switched"? Raven asked if Starfire wished to go to the mall. Well, here's what happened. Slightly funny, but kind of Raven developement. One-shot.


**Standard Disclaimers apply. **

_Quick note: this is not slash. While I have not joined any cults against slash, I don't support it either. _

* * *

To be fair, it wasn't all _that_ bad.

But the _mall_ with _Starfire_... she never thought it was a good combination.

Still, it was Raven's idea. Her way of being a little nicer. And—damn these emotions!—she also felt a little guilty. There were times she was unnecessarily sharp with Star, and she wanted to make amends. After all, when the odds are three guys to two girls, it's best to do with what you have.

So Raven allowed herself to be dragged around the mall. Starfire was exceedingly happy. The "Mall of Shopping" never ceased to entertain her, much to Raven's chagrin. But she swallowed her irritation. Starfire was also being a little wary. While she was all for zipping through the mall and making eyes at everything, she tried her best to be a little reserved for Raven.

"What store is this, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, pointing to a bead shop. "Don't Earthen people know it is dangerous to keep all their precious gems out in the open?"

"They aren't as valuable as real gems," Raven explained. "They're actually either just glass or plastic."

"But they are so beautiful," Starfire said earnestly. Raven shrugged, refusing to say more.

_It's gonna be a lo-o-o-ong day._

* * *

Raven checked the time. So far they had been to a bead shop, a CD store, the movie theatre, countless clothes places, and even Raven's favorite café. She sighed. At least the café had been a boost. Still, how many more places could there be to—

"Look Raven! Such pretty dresses!"

—go to. Great.

Raven blinked. "Starfire, that's a store for gowns..."

"Are they not dazzling?" Star said, delighted at the colors.

"Star, I don't think—"

"I would like to make a purchase!"

She sweatdropped. Well, they did have some money left.

Starfire tried on every dress. Every one. She finally picked a light purple one. Raven wondered if she picked it because it was the exact shade of her regular outfit.

Never mind. Now we can go home.

"Now you choose one!" Starfire's happy voice broke in.

Raven choked. "No, Star. It's not like I'm ever going to need—"

"Oh, but you must take something to remember this joyous day! And do not think you will never need it. What if you someday—"

Raven held up her hand. "This is a pointless waste of money and time. But if we can go home after this, then I will get one."

"Agreed!" Starfire grabbed her hand and pulled her to a high pile of dresses.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled out one. It was lilac, even lighter than Star's. It was very simple. Raven looked at it twice over, and handed it to Starfire.

"You pay. I'll meet you at the entrance."

There was something she had to do.

* * *

Starfire's eyes widened at the gift. "For me?"

Raven nodded. "They may not be real, but I guess they _are_ still pretty."

In spite of herself, Raven had returned to the bead shop. She picked out some beads and strung them with care. When she was done, she paid for a beautiful beaded bracelet that matched Star's dress.

She braced herself for endless gratitude and eternal hugging. But it didn't come. Instead, Starfire was laughing and excitedly pulling out a box.

"How funny! I thought of the same thing..."

Raven took the box. Inside was a beaded bracelet. It did not match the dress she bought. Instead, it was every color of the rainbow.

"I do not expect you to wear it," Starfire said quickly, when Raven gave her a look. "I simply thought that, if you do not wish for color elsewhere, you can have it in that bracelet."

Raven looked at the bracelet again, and gave a rare smiled. Then she checked herself and cleared her throat.

"_Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos_!"

There was a commotion nearby. A cardboard cosplay fell over to reveal Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Starfire looked surprised. "Friends! What are you doing here?"

"Uh..."

"See, we...

"Aw c'mon, don't look at me like that—"

"Heh...uh...go, ninjas, go?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. "AHHH!"

They ran all the way back to the tower.

Starfire sweatdropped. "Our friends...they are strange sometimes, yes?"

Raven smiled knowingly.

* * *

Back at the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy still winced whenever Raven looked at them. Starfire was increasingly concerned, and was baking a Cake of Ease, while Robin kept muttering something like "I told you so..."

Raven finished her tea and gave one last glare. She went up into her room.

Up in her room, she sighed as she put the dress in her closet. _Useless._

Now taking the bracelet, she wondered where to put it. No way would she just leave it out...

Finally, she opened the Box.

Inside the Box already were two rings, the most important things to her. With the rings was a photo of all the Titans, in a candid pose. There was also a pen from Robin, a funny tin doll from Cyborg, and a key chain ("I LOVE JUMP CITY!") from Beast Boy. The bracelet made it complete.

Closing her treasure box, she glanced at the dress in her closet. For one fleeting moment, she had the urge to try it on.

It was very little, and barely noticeable, but it was there.

And that's what counts.

* * *

_Note: The dress Star bought? Probably the one she used on Date with Destiny. I mean, how else would she get a dress?_

_Anyway, hope you liked it._


End file.
